


Friends Can Have Benefits.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood, Dicks, F/M, Fluff, Maxson - Freeform, OF, Security, Sensuality, Sexual, Sole - Freeform, Steel - Freeform, Stuff, Survivor - Freeform, cock - Freeform, mutual, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	Friends Can Have Benefits.

Trembling, Arthur stood over Danse's lifeless body, cold and pale, the sentinel Harra sat by his side mouth agape as Danse's blood splat across Arthur's white skin.   
The feeling of hollow emptiness, soul crushed at his own decision, heart smashing against his ribs as he stood, he dropped his knife and walked back to the helipad Harra still sitting grasping Danse's dead hand in hers she hugged his body and said. "I should've died with you." Harra recalled to the time when she heard a strong heartbeat under her ear, now nothing. Arthur stopped at the step of the landing spot and asked. "Are you coming Harra?" 

"Yes, yes sir.." Harra replied in a broken crackling voice, as she approached Arthur and the vertibird he wrapped his arm around her, she cried as they flew off back to the Prydwyn. Arthur held Harra close as they began to pull off the ground she yelled.

"Can't we bring him back, for a decent burial?" Arthur signaled the brotherhood night to retrieve Danse's body for a proper burial, even after killing his enemies he still saw it for to have them buried with respect. 

As they approached the Prydwyn Harra tightened her embrace of Arthur, she could never get used to the hanging deck motion, Arthur stroked her back as he felt her body shake with tears, Harra felt a sudden tickle on her skin as he touched her.  
Arthur led Harra into his quarters and sat her down at his table, he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about him being a synth?" 

Harra grasped the necklace that had been gifted to her by Danse and she said.   
"I didn't know Arthur."   
Arthur felt a sudden warmth in his belly as she said his name, his name, Arthur, no one called him that, only Elder seemed to be the title every one called him.

"You just said my name? No one ever says my name." Arthur's expression was puzzled as he watched Harra stare at him, her eyes traced back to his hands, his large hands, Harra seemed to have a bit of a fetish for them. Arthur eyed her and asked.

"I was talking to you wasn't I O'Neill?" 

Harra sighed and replied.  
"Yes I called you by your fucking name, your fucking name is Arthur!" 

Arthur stood out of anger and grasped her wrists aggressively and hissed.

"Don't ever talk to me that way again soldier." 

Harra stared into his deep blue eyes and was lost even in his anger, it seemed as if for a man so young he'd had to much built rage inside of him for a twenty year old.  
Arthur loosened his grasp and broke down into Harra's lap, she stared at the man crying on top of her legs, Harra placed her hands on his head rubbing gently at his head and said. 

"Arthur, it's alright." Arthur placed his hand on Harra's arm and said.

"No, no it's not, I should've never killed Danse, it's been eating away at me in the past few hours, nothing is okay.." 

Harra lifted Arthur's head in her hands and wiped the tears from his face, Danse's blood still stained his skin, Harra helped Arthur to his feet and she led him to his wash room, and grabbed a rag she stuck it under the stream of hot water from the sink and rubbed soap into it she held Arthur's head in one hand and scrubbed away at the blood on his face, it stained the rag dark red, she grabbed a towel hanging on a rack and she dried his face.  
Harra helped Arthur to his bed, she sat him down on the bed and he leaned his face on to her shoulder, Harra held his head in her hands again and kissed his lips and bit his lip as she pulled away. Arthur pushed Harra on to his bed, and layed between her legs and said.

"This is more comfortable Harra." Harra ran her hands down Arthur's body until she met his hips and pushed them down till their bodies were pressed to one another, she said. 

"Maybe a little, I can think of another way to be more comfortable." 

Arthur pulled Harra's clothes off as she did to him, he kissed down her body and back up to her jawline, where he bit gently at her skin, he placed his hand down between her legs and rubbed at her clit, he pushed his finger inside of her feeling around at her, how wet she was she moaned at his touch. Harra grasped Arthur's girth tightly in her hand making him inhale sharply, he pulled away her arm and shoved himself into her, he vigorously thrusted in to her, her moans of pleasure made him feel reassured he wasn't hurting her from how rough he was being. Arthur kissed her nipples and bit at them he sucked at the soft skin of her mounds.   
Harra kissed Arthur's neck as he placed his head next to hers, she felt his soft black sweaty hair, Arthur layed on his back next to Harra breathless, she crawled over him, she ran her hands down his face and felt the many scars that played across his face, she sat on top of his cock filling her up, she moved her hips back and forth as to play a pleasurable feeling inside, Arthur placed his hands at her hips and slapped her ass he watched the pleasure play across her face, she kissed his neck as she began moaning as she came on him.   
Arthur and Harra lie next to each other in the cold elders room but under the blankets in his warm bed, Arthur kissed Harra's lips, their tongues met, Harra rested her head on Arthur's chest listening to the strong beating of his heart, he said.

"That was awesome, though I feel a bit unusual for having sexual relations with someone under my command, I don't know exactly how to feel about it." 

"Arthur, we both enjoyed ourselves so just be content with the fact that fucking wasn't so bad."   
Arthur placed his hand on Harra's head and kissed her, they feel asleep, holding each other in love and in a safe place, it had been bliss for what seemed like forever, after so long of not having someone to love him he had Harra, he had a lover for real this time not just a one night stand.


End file.
